


RWBY OC Trailer - Ivory - Carrie Grey

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [6]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Carrie GreyColour: IvorySemblance: Has bone plates on her body, similar to a Grimm, that can replenish after long timesWeapon: Saw-BladeTeam: SCRB
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Ivory - Carrie Grey

Carrie hid in her apartment, not daring to go outside. She lived in the outskirts of Vale, near the old construction zone, but those empty sheds and half-built warehouses were filled with the vile scum of the world. One in particular had taken an intrest in her. It had only been 6 months since she had escaped the clutches of a woman who went by the alias of ‘Happy’, who kept her chained up in a warehouse and tortured & abused her, take out any frustrations or desires on her. After such a long time kept holed up in that place alone with Happy, she had developed a split personality, one side hating and fearing her, the other side hopelessly in love with her, falling full Stockholm’s Syndrome for Happy. This had started so long ago, when she was only a young child, having been plucked from the orphanage she was at. She had never known her parents, so Happy had taken up a Mother complex when she wasn’t befouling Carrie’s life. Carrie was now curled up in the corner of her bedroom, hiding from sight at night, resisting the urge in the back of her mind to stride outside and walk to the warehouse again; trying her hardest not to submit herself back to Happy. She fought within her mind with her other half, refusing to give up fighting to stay away from Happy. She began crying as she couldn’t fall back asleep, insomnia burning into her brain as she struck by a bout of terror. She lay there shaking for hours, hoping against hope that eventually she would be able to get some sleep. It wasn’t long before she would be attending Beacon, and she knew that she would be safe up there.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Carrie Grey  
> Colour: Ivory  
> Semblance: Has bone plates on her body, similar to a Grimm, that can replenish after long times  
> Weapon: Saw-Blade  
> Team: SCRB


End file.
